FanFic FINAL FANTASY VI: Danger
by MARYXULA
Summary: Al parecer para el soldado Imperial Leo Cristophe sí encuentra preocupante las acciones del superior Kefka Palazzo, especialmente con la jovencita conocida como Terra... Oneshot Pre-Canon (First Headcanon)


**NOTA DEL AUTOR (O AUTORA XD):**

Los personajes de Final Fantasy VI no son creación mía, sino de Square-Enix y respectivos colaboradores.

Continuación y exploración de mis primeras ideas (Implícito KefkaxTerra)

Escrita en tercera persona.

 **FanFic Final Fantasy VI**

 **Danger**

Al principio ni se percataba, eran actos sutiles e inofensivos tales como tomar su mano o rodearla con un brazo, actos que en el transcurso del tiempo se irían persistentes, sólo eso, por parte del general Palazzo.

Terra aún tan poco acostumbrada al contacto con otras personas pero consciente de lo que una oposición podía acarrear, de igual modo que actuaba ante las ordenes dirigidas a ella, simplemente dejaba que ocurriesen.

Pues él siempre parecía haber sido el único en tratarla así, con cierta humanidad… Demasiada en comparación con la agresividad que empleaba con el resto de presos.

Tampoco era que necesitase imponer una autoridad sobre ella que ambos ya sabían que poseía. Desde que pudiese recordar, él siempre marchaba por delante del resto y el color de su uniforme poseía una variación al de los soldados que veía cada día. Esos detalles no pasaban inadvertidos para la pequeña prisionera que era de las pocas en salir de la celda en ocasiones.

Además con el tiempo ella había acabado por apreciar dichos actos, cayendo probablemente en la ilusión de protección y afecto que prometían lo que por supuesto como el joven ambicioso que siempre había sido, conseguida su confianza no podía contentarse con tan pequeño trozo del pastel, comenzando a sentir su éxito pequeño. También se sentía en el derecho de exigir más si el pastel le había sido dado a él.

Sus regalos no pasando inadvertidos. Al principio básicos como la agregación de una sencilla estructura en la que su colchón y mantas habían pasado a ser colocados ligeramente elevándolos del polvoriento suelo o diferentes prendas y complementos que usaba exclusivamente fuera exceptuando aquellas que protegían sus pies, luego mucho más genuinos, personales en su realización y entrega como juguetes o bellas cajas de música, escondidos como bien podía en incesantes intentos de perderlos a manos de otros soldados.

Kefka hacía cuanto creía que funcionaba para reforzar la imagen que se iba creando en la cabeza de la pequeña denotando todavía una paciencia admirable. Sólo para ella, la fuente de su deseo secreto, secreto sí, desde que otro oficial tuviese que meter sus narices…

Leo Cristophe, para ser precisos.

Cuya entrada había perturbar el silencio y calma de la habitación vacía de soldados tras haber recibido la orden para abandonarla, siendo el espacio en el que todos los soldados coincidían o eran llamados para tratar algún tema con él como principal superior. En un menor número de ocasiones también siendo usada para alojar a los responsables de cada grupo componiendo la vigilancia en cada tramo componiendo las mazmorras. Desde su posición al otro extremo de la rectangular mesa ocupando casi completamente el centro, el general rubio no tuvo otra opción que levantar la vista de la serie de carpetas y papeles recién sacados centrando su atención en el visitante.

-General Palazzo hay un asunto del que me gustaría hablar con usted. -Cristophe manifestó previo saludo, gesto de respeto ante el otro poseedor de un rango más alto al propio, aclarándose la garganta. Sus rasgos albergando una rigidez que los remarcaba sin una sonrisa, por pequeña que fuese, que lo contrarrestara.

-Pues aquí me tienes. -Encogiéndose de hombros el otro oficial replicó, esbozando una sonrisa que pretendía transmitir cercanía e indicó apoyando su barbilla sobre sus manos entrelazándose, acto que hacía más notable la carencia de guante en una de ellas. -Dime lo que tengas que decirme. -

El alto y moreno oficial asintió con un firme descenso de cabeza y tras exponer varias de las muchas observaciones advertidas en el comportamiento de Kefka y recopiladas en una hoja de las tantas dentro de su cuaderno de notas personales, nada fuera de lo habitual en su trato desmedido con los presos, dijo:

-En resumen, he notado una actitud hacia un preso un tanto desconcertante. -

Justamente la que implicaba a Terra.

La sonrisa que había permanecido en el rostro del rubio mientras escuchaba desapareció intuyendo una acusación contra su persona. ¡Qué osadía!

-Cristophe, a juzgar por tus palabras tengo la impresión de que me estas acusando de algo muy feo. -Observó, su frente arrugándose un poco por encima de finas cejas. Sus manos desuniéndose de modo que una fuese colocada sobre su pecho.

Frunciendo el ceño, el otro lo afirmó, dispuesto a no caer en sus juegos psicológicos:

-Porque así es. -Los ojos de Kefka se tornaron más gélidos de lo habitual a medida que se entrecerraban, fulminadores. -Pero antes de reportarlo oficialmente, deseaba advertirle y persuadirle. -Agregó cerrando los ojos un instante y ladeando ligeramente su cabeza, sincerándose.

¿De qué? ¿De dejar a un lado sus intentos de obtener cuanto deseaba de Terra? La mera idea de una rendición le resultaba peor que cualquier castigo aunque comprendía que de darse a conocer sus acciones ella sería apartada de su lado. Eso, eso sí sería inaguantable, mil veces peor que cualquier tortura que pudiese sufrir. Respirando profundamente por la nariz, produciéndose el sonoro ruido de una inspiración, pasando la mano sin guante por su cabeza, notando la uniformidad de los alisados mechones gracias al uso de aceites antes de atar el resto de su cabello en un firme moño, cerrando los ojos con igual intensidad, Kefka no tuvo otra opción que escuchar y delimitar por un tiempo sus atenciones, permaneciendo en el mismo punto en que estaba.

-Está bien. -Esas dos palabras brotaron con increíble suavidad mirando nuevamente al otro oficial. -No más regalos. ¿Algo más? -

El soldado de piel notablemente oscura negó con la cabeza. De entre todas las observaciones, esa era la que más le preocupaba, presintiendo algo maligno en la cantidad de generosidad proviniendo de su superior pero dado su buen corazón, tenía esperanza de que su palabra también fuese sincera y ese mal presentimiento que oprimía su corazón se calmase. Doblando su brazo para realizar un saludo, irguiéndose y siguiendo el protocolo se despidió abandonando la habitación. Sus zancadas resonando a lo lejos contra el plano suelo.

En verdad, que alguien hubiese sido capaz de ver a través de su mascara perfectamente construida había sacado a la luz una vulnerabilidad desconocida mas desgraciadamente aquello no bastaría para detener o disminuir su deseo, bullente y desbordante como el calor que poseía la sangre fluyendo en sus venas gracias a la magia. Si acaso lo incrementó, su rabia incidiendo en el resto de reclusos.

A la vez, una parte de él, posiblemente aquella en acabar por dar veracidad a la actuación también surgió, de ahí la sensación de ofensa pues él, él daba a Terra lo mejor, mimándola y embelleciéndola como un guardián, su protector pues además de desearla, la quería como a la pareja que nunca había tenido y con la que había soñado.

Lentamente ella le estaba correspondido en algunos de sus acercamientos. Eso bastaba para convencerlo de que podía ser enteramente suya, entonces carecería de valor cualquier acusación pues ella misma lo desmentiría.

Terra lo notó y tuvo el coraje de preguntar, por supuesto cual consecuencia de algún acto más suyo que del hombre joven. Sin darse cuenta animó a su principal vigilante a dar el siguiente paso como si la hora de corresponder hubiese llegado.

 **MARYXULA**


End file.
